


Sunshine

by whenautumncame (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Awkward, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Newt is adorable, all that, clumsy Reader, eventual smut? Maybe?, friends - Freeform, holy shit i mean fluff, this idea was borrowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whenautumncame
Summary: A Maze Runner college AU with a little bit of "he thought you were his friend and now you're dancing on top of a table and why is he shirtless?" A little bit of diner AU and a whole lot of fluff :)





	1. confusion and beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n7shoujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7shoujo/gifts).



> hi so the original work this was inspired from is called Young God by n7shoujo it's really cute but it was left unfinished two years ago so I decided to take the idea and write something new!! There won't be too many differences. Hopefully. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments !

You weren't exactly sure why Brenda would want you to drop off her textbook in the middle of a party. In the kitchen, no less, where it would be surrounded by beer, chips, and assorted vegetable trays. You guessed it would be a better place to put it than her bedroom, where god knows who was doing god knows what.

Despite the blaring music which you would normally stop and dance to, all you really wanted was to drop off the textbook, slip out, and make it back to your room. But Brenda seemed to know everyone in the entire college and invited them to her party, which made it quite a bit harder.

You tucked your hands inside of your jacket and kept your head down as you made your way towards the door. You hoped the sickly sweet smell of pizza and sweat wouldn't soak its way in to your favorite sweatshirt.

Surveying the people around you made you a bit insecure, comparing their crop tops and perfect makeup to your oversized sweatshirt and the mascara you had been wearing since that morning. Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud chant : "Chug, chug, chug, go Minho!" Wait, isn't he that Asian guy from Society and Culture?

You were almost to the door when you heard a voice behind you, not really sure if what was said was directed towards you.  
"Why don't you dance with me a little, love?" They said. 

Then all of a sudden someone was grabbing the back of your sweatshirt, pulling you -  
"Uh, um, I-I think you have the wrong person-"  
You turned, stumbling, your cheeks flushed red.  
You saw a flash of blond as you were hoisted on top of a table and pulled to your feet. 

Struggling to stabilize yourself, you reach out for anything - and your hands land on a chest in front of you.  
A bare chest. 

All you could catch was a lean but muscular frame before you were flipped around and his hands were on your hips, pulling you closer.  
You both rocked in time with the blasting music, his breath tickling your neck and sending a pleased hum bubbling up your throat. His hands grazed your skin ever so lightly...

All of a sudden, awareness swept over you. You were dancing on top of a table with some random guy, and people were hollering and whistling-

You moved to jump down but caught your ankle on the edge of the table and fell helplessly to the floor, sending bottles of beer around you crashing to the floor as well. A roar of laughter erupted and you desperately tried to get off of the floor, your clothes now soaked in beer. 

The blond that was grinding with you had fallen to his knees on the table, blinking. Even in his drunken state, he had probably realized that you weren't the girl he was intending to dance with.

Embarrassment burst in you chest as you finally got to your feet and hurried out the door, hearing Minho's raucous laughter and a confused "shuck" from the blonde.

At your own room, not very far away at all, you rubbed the stickiness of beer off of your jeans and try to rub off the feel of that mystery blonde's hands on your hips and the tingling on your skin. You groaned loudly at how caught up you were in that minute, despite how cute he was, and god, you wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless again...

Your cat meows at you. 

Frustratedly, you wipe yourself off and change into your robe, heading for the shower.

You shake the negative thoughts out of your head as you turn on the shower, reassuring yourself with a "Well, at least I won't see him again."

And you actually believe it. 

Too bad Brenda has other plans.


	2. it's raining cereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry for late posting and thanks for the couple of you who are giving this a chance!! :)

Sometimes things don't go the way you want them to at 9:30 a.m. in the communal kitchen.

You're reaching for a cereal box that makes you grieve about your height, or rather the lack thereof. These cabinets didn't have to be so high up, anyway.

In grabbing the cereal box, you somehow manage to hook a loose-lidded container of cornflakes and senf a shower of them down upon both you and the floor. You were one hundred percent sure most of them were caught in your hair.

"Crap." You whisper, afraid to be any louder than you already had been.

You had no idea a pair of brown eyes were watching you from the doorway. The first thing be thinks, as he enters while you're being rained upon by cornflakes, is what a bloody clumsy mess you are. The second thing would be how you were dressed - an oversized band t-shirt and gym shorts that were probably a little too short - not that he minded, anyway. Nor did he mind letting his eyes linger on your form a little - the bare backs of your legs or the loose curves the shirt revealed. It's not like he hasn't done it before, but he's kind of accepted the fact that you don't seem to notice him, despite being in the same Society and Culture class.

You kneel down and start to pick up the cornflakes, one by one, as he quietly wanders over to where a broom was laying against a cabinet.

"This might be a little quicker."  
His voice startles you as you jump and blink owlishly at him while he hands you a dustpan and a mini broom.

The third thing he notices is how you smile, and thinks, very briefly, how much nicer the world would be if everyone looked nearly as sweet as you when they they smiled. The thought vanishes as quickly as it came and he tries to not wonder why your smile sparked such an unusually poetic thought.

Your eyes widen as you recognize him as the mystery blonde from last night. Considering how much trouble you have speaking to attractive guys in general, not mentioning the ones you had accidentally danced with the night before, you couldn't even imagine how awkward this could become.

"Um," he says as you realize you had stayed silent and began placing the cornflakes that were in your hair back into the container, "Y'think it might be better to put a sign up or should this be our little secret?"

Oh, crap. Right, you tell yourself, that's unsanitary. Maybe he's secretly disgusted at you now and just not showing it. It doesn't matter though, because now you've been silent for an awkward amount of time and you need to say something -

"Well, I-I'm not exactly sure I can trust you so maybe a sign would be better..."

What? No! That was not what you wanted to say! You regret not coming up with something witty and cute, which is what you guess you tried to do. Blondie's eyebrows raise momentarily, sending a wave of panic over you (Good? Bad? ) before his lips set into a sort of frown. Since you often like to look at him in the classes you have together, it's difficult to tell whether he's genuinely grossed out or if he's just thinking.

He's actually quite amused at your answer, because on one hand, it could be taken as sassy, but he figured that you meant it as honestly as possible. Which was laughable to him. But despite all this, his amusement was unreadable to you.

After a moment of silence, he shrugged. "Your mess, not mine."  
You're not quite sure what to make of that, feeling as if somehow you offended him and needed to reclaim whatever fun-feeling attitude you could've presented earlier instead of the awkward answer you did give.

"Except since you're helping me, you're kind of my partner in crime, right?" you blurt.  
What message are you trying to send this guy?

"Well then, as your partner..." He pauses as though to tease you, "I say we better keep this under wraps, yeah?" His accent threatens to send a small shiver down your spine. He stands up, the container of flakes in one hand, the other outstretched towards you. Despite wanting to stay on the floor and just stare at him, you take his hand and try not to remember how you met him. He doesn't seem to remember.

"Newt." He says, introducing himself. Your eyes rise to meet his, but look away, because good lord, you're in your pajamas and this is THAT guy. But his chocolate-brown eyes are warm, which calms your nerves a little. "Y/N... and sorry about the cornflakes..."

He puts away the container and answers with his back still to you so you can't see his face. "Yeah. it's quite a shame, I was going to have some."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna have to opt for yogurt."  
The container pops back into the top shelf and you dare to take the time to admire his tall, lanky frame. He turns around then, and, afraid you'll be caught, you shift your gaze to the floor.

"Or," he hums, and you look back up, offering a small smile, "since this kitchen's out of everything, should you go ahead and treat both of us to breakfast at a cafe?"

You squint at him for a moment and chuckle softly. "You're sly."

He laughs, just for a few seconds, and you decide that's a pleasant sound you want to hear more of.

And you think, dang, he's cute.

...

A lot of alarms go off in your brain about your conversation with Newt.

Firstly, you're not sure if he recalls that night at Brenda's party or if he's just not acknowledging it and trying to make amends by becoming friends with you. Which would explain why he suggested breakfast. You've never actually done this with a guy before, so you both feel kind of overwhelmed and nervous.

Secondly, you feel bad about the cornflakes. Hopefully no one saw you do that besides Newt, else they might be spreading the word about what an evil, dirty person for putting those back into their respect container that others would eat out of. Not to mention the fact that you still weren't sure whether or not Newt would tell anyone else.

Thirdly, you're meeting Newt outside your room at 11 a.m., treating a stranger to breakfast. You're not exactly sure why you're going, you could've politely declined, but you didn't - maybe you're too polite to decline, you think, so here you are.

Fourthly, pets aren't allowed in dorms. Not that that pertained to your situation with Newt, but you crouch and poke at Tubbs, who swipes back with angsty hisses.

Then you sigh and try to find your favorite jeans and whatever cute top is clean. This could turn out to be a good idea.  
But as of right now, you're not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters every Friday!! 
> 
> I'll be posting more than once a week for a couple weeks just to get some chapters out there ;)
> 
> thanks for reading, loves


End file.
